Summer night graveyard rendezvous
by Farelle
Summary: Gellert makes his move on Albus a late summer evening in the Graveyard of Godric's Hollow. Grindeldore. Warning for slash and adult themes. Spellchecked. Not Beta-read. Please accept my apologies for any grammar failures.


First:

Word that needs translating: "meine liebe" is German for "my love". (I just love the idea of Gellert being from Germany, don't you? )

Also, a warning:

This is slash, which means that it's male/male loving going on. If it's not your cup of tea, then please don't read. Thank you.

* * *

**Summer night graveyard rendezvous.**

Albus hadn't imagined this summer evening spent together with Gellert in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow to be any different from the others. They'd discuss their dreams and ideas and share a few laughs, or so Albus had imagined, disregard the occasional kissing. Albus had known Gellert for almost a month by now and the fact that Albus was gay was no longer a secret to him, neither was it that Gellert had showed his interest in Albus as well, after he'd found out. A fact that still brightened up Albus's day. Still, it had all been pretty innocent games this far.

As this evening in late June drew to it's close however, that would change.

"Albus, it's not more than right. If any place, this should be where you let me take you." Gellert said and let his hand stroke over the old stone, caressing the outlines of the symbol they both knew all too well, resting on top of the carvings that formed the name "Ignotus Peverell".

"But Gell..." Albus was hesitantly lingering in his upright position beside the grave where Gellert had just slumped down, seemingly carelessly. "This is a grave, Ignotus Peverell's grave. ...We shouldn't." He added.

"No need to repeat facts we both already know, and well. In fact, I'd call us experts on this subject." Gellert returned with an anticipating sparkle in his eyes. The graveyard was dark, and there was little risk of being caught. Albus would obey, he just needed a bit convincing, and he knew how to do that.

"Come, if it's the cold unforgiving hands of the dead that you fear, I shall warm you and keep you safe from them. For I am, in fact, quite alive." Gellert said and beckoned Albus to come to him with an outstretched hand and a confident smile.

A short laughter passed Albus's lips, he really couldn't resist Gellert when he put on that kind of charm. "Only if you keep them away the whole night, then." He said and stretched out his hand to grasp at Gellert's.

As soon as Albus's hand came in reach, Gellert took it in his own and dragged the other man onto himself with such force that they both fell backwards, landing on the hard flat tombstone. The cool late summer evening that surrounded them was nearly silent apart from the distant chirping of some crickets and the now slightly muffled sounds of chuckling that came from Albus, who lay in slight disarray on top of Gellert, his face against his chest. Gellert himself just lay there, eyes closed, lips curled into a smile.

When he'd come over his sudden attack of laughter, Albus finally adjusted himself on top of Gellert to get a better view of his face. Even in the dark summer evening, he looked beautiful. The golden curls seemed to circle around his head, almost like a halo. Albus let his hand reach out and stroked trough the soft curls and was just about to let it continue down onto Gellert's chest when the other man grabbed his hand.

Gellert opened his eyes and played a bit with Albus's fingers before he bowed his head slightly and gave it a kiss._ "Mine." _He thought, and looked up into Albus's now slightly redder face, he liked it. It only made those beautiful sharp blue eyes shine trough even clearer, so full of intellect, the eyes of his only equal.

"Come closer. The night's still young, meine liebe." He murmured and let his hand slip out of Albus' and join his other in grasping at his blushing cheeks, dragging him close enough for their lips to meet.

Albus felt how both of their tongues met, it was wet and it tasted like himself mixed with Gellert, and he could feel himself getting hotter, he wanted more. Without knowing, Albus lifted himself up a bit and let his right hand slide down Gellert's stomach until it reached his trousers, where he found out that his newly ignited excitement wasn't one-sided. Albus started to stroke his hand around, and grasp at the hardness that was growing underneath the fabric, rewarding in a soft moan from Gellert as he broke their kissing.

Gellert hadn't expected Albus to take the lead, but as he looked up into his friend's eyes again, they were now full of lust. All of the previous hesitation that had been there just minutes ago was nowhere to be seen.

Gellert had liked the somewhat modest, blushing Albus but he now had to admit that he loved this side even more, Albus had never shown it to him before and now it was all his to explore. Gellert drew some sharp breaths as Albus continued to touch him boldly.

He moved his hands from Albus's cheeks down to the sides of his stomach and proceeded down to the inside of his thighs which he started rubbing. At this, Albus gave a soft moan and Gellert moved on to grope gently at the bulge that had appeared between his legs.

Neither Gellert nor Albus knew for how long they'd laid there and enjoyed the lustful touches of each other. Pants had since long been discarded and eventually even their underwear, which now lay in a messy heap beside the grave.

Heavy, ragged breathing shifted trough the still night air as the two young men rubbed their erections against each other, drawing near climax. Albus drew quick sharp breaths, his body sweaty, muscles flexing. Before he knew it, he came with a drawn out incoherent moan of the other's name, closely followed by Gellert's own release.

When Albus came to, he felt heavy and spent. It was an odd but wonderful feeling and he stared trough half closed eyes and a small grin spread over his lips as he looked over at Gellert, who looked right back at him, equally lazy eyed. They lay beside each other silently in the darkness, on the now slightly soiled tombstone.

Gellert had been right, Albus thought. This truly was the only right place, for both of them.


End file.
